


Sharing Rick Again

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, pregnancy relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Sharing Rick. When Lanie needs relief, Kate mentions sharing Rick again.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2 chapters - I will post chapter 2 tomorrow.

Lanie’s pregnancy was going smoothly. She had been surprised that no-one had made any comments about the father; she was glad she hadn’t had to make up a story. She, Rick and Kate had discussed things and they had decided that Kate would be Lanie’s support in the doctor’s office and in the delivery room. Rick had really wanted to be there, but Lanie thought there would be too many comments. 

She and Kate had a routine on her doctor appointment days. Afterwards, they would go to the loft where Rick would be waiting to hear the latest developments. He’d also have some kind of lunch ready for them too. Lanie would share the latest information with him, and the three of them would discuss the next steps.

But this appointment would be different: Rick was out of town at a book signing that had been planned before Lanie got pregnant. He was sorry to be missing it, but they promised to call him when they were done. So after the call was done, Lanie and Kate were sitting at the table as they ate the simple lunch Kate had prepared. 

“Well, that was a great lunch, Kate! It is so great to be able to eat without worrying about getting sick!”

“I remember those days. Rick had to make me at least four meals a day after my morning sickness went away,” Kate replied. 

“And I bet he helped you handle the horniness too, huh?” Lanie made a face at her alliteration, and at the thought of being horny and not being able to get relief.

“Oh yeah, when he wasn’t making me food, he was making me come,” Kate got a dreamy look on her face. 

“Well, I may need to borrow him. I can’t seem to satisfy myself. And I certainly remember how good – no great – he is at that!” Lanie laughed. The night Rick had gotten her pregnant stood out in her memory. She looked over at Kate and noticed she had a thoughtful look on her face. “Beckett, what are you thinking?”

“Well, that night we helped you out was pretty great. I know Rick can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t either,” the brunette said. “I bet we could give you that relief you need.”

“Are you serious? Kate, I thought that night was a one-off, never to happen again. A night to get me pregnant!” Lanie might be protesting the idea, but a part of her wanted to have sex with Rick – and let’s be honest, Kate – again. 

“I know, but I remember what being that horny felt like. And no matter what I tried, only sex with Rick helped. I can talk to him when he gets home in a few days, if you want,” she grinned at her friend. “And I’d be there again too. I want to help!”

Lanie laughed and got up to leave. But she couldn’t help thinking about the possibility of sharing Rick again. 

A few days later, Kate found herself thinking of that night. Rick was due home from his book signing and she planned to bring it up to him. Later that evening as he and Kate talked as they ate dinner, he asked how Lanie was feeling.

“She’s doing great, babe. The morning sickness is gone, and the doctor was really happy with her at the appointment,” Kate answered.

“I’m glad the morning sickness is gone. I hated that I wasn’t there for her doing most of that.”

“Rick, I know she’s okay about it. If she had done artificial insemination, the dad wouldn’t have been there then.”

“True, but she didn’t go that way. Hey, I just realized – when you hit the second trimester, you were super horny. How is she dealing with that?” he asked with a bit of a leer.

“Well, she did mention wanting to share you again!” 

Rick had taken a sip of wine and nearly choked. “You’re serious, aren’t you? Holy shit, Beckett. Don’t say something like that to me!” 

“Why not? I know you can’t stop thinking about that night; I can’t either. I already shared you once. Why not again? I want to be there too, so you know I’m okay with it!”

Rick got a thoughtful look on his face. “Well, as long as you’re there too….alright, let’s do it!” He leaned over to kiss her, and within seconds, the kiss was hot and heavy. Kate began to unbutton his shirt as their tongues dueled. Castle broke off the kiss, stood up, and took Kate’s hands off his shirt. He put his hands on her ass and lifted her to the unused part of the table. She sat there as he took her shirt off, unfastened her bra and kissed her breasts. As he started to suck on them, she reached for his belt, undid it, and then unzipped his pants. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, which was rapidly getting hard. Since Rick was still sucking on her boobs, the only thing she could do was stroke his cock and balls. 

“Fuck, Rick that feels so good! Pull on my nipples, the harder the better!” He lifted his head from her chest and moved his hands to her nipples and tugged. She moaned and squeezed his cock at the same time. Now he was the one moaning. He let go of her nipples and he started to undo her pants. She lifted her ass off the table so he could push them and her panties down. He gently pushed her until her back was on the table, stepped into the vee of her legs and entered her with one swift stroke. He didn’t do anything fancy; he just pumped his cock in and out of her pussy. 

She knew she was close to coming so she put her fingers on her clit and pinched. That was all it took for her to tumble over the edge. He followed soon after, filling her with his come. He looked at her as his now softened cock slid out of her. She was breathless but she looked very satisfied. He tucked his penis back in his boxers, stepped out of his pants, and watched as Kate sat up, not bothering to get dressed at all. He helped her off the table and they kissed again. “Let’s leave the dishes until morning, Castle. We need to fuck in our bed!” She laughed as she took off running toward the bedroom. As he had since the first day he met her, he followed her. 

When he entered the room, Kate was in their bed, waiting for him. He pushed his boxers off, and joined her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her and she kissed him back. And in a move he should have expected, she flipped them over so she was on top. She grabbed his cock, stroked it a few times until it was hard, went to her knees and quickly impaled herself on it. She didn’t need to adjust to it; she simply started to ride it hard. He put his fingers on her clit. He knew her tells – she wasn’t far from falling over the edge. He pinched her clit and she came with a shout. He knew his climax wasn’t far behind, but he continued to thrust up into her. Then it was his turn to come. He rolled them over and filled her pussy. 

“I think I’ll talk to Lanie tomorrow,” she said to him. “I have a feeling she’ll be excited. Especially when I tell her you haven’t lost your ability to fuck my brains out.” Castle laughed as he helped Kate out of bed and into the shower for round three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanie and Kate share Rick again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one - hope you enjoy!

As Kate had expected, Lanie was excited to hear about their plan. Since Alexis and Hannah had a monthly “sister night” coming up that Friday, they decided that would be the night. And this time, the loft would be the place.

Rick was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard the knock on the door. He went to it, threw the door open, and smiled at Lanie. “Wow, Lanie, you look great! Come on in, dinner’s almost ready,” he said as he helped her out of her coat. Before she could do anything, he gathered her in his arms and just hugged her. “How are you feeling, really? I know Kate told me you’re okay, but…”

She relished the warmth and strength of his arms and leaned back in his arms to say, “No worries, Castle. I am feeling great. And I have a feeling I’ll be feeling really great after this dinner and dessert!” Just at the moment, Kate walked over to her husband and her best friend and joined in the hug. She kissed Lanie on the cheek and asked what she would like to drink. 

After a wonderful dinner and lots of laughs, Lanie brought up the reason for this evening. “So Rick, are you ready for another evening of fun? And are you up to the challenge of satisfying a really horny pregnant lady?” She smirked as she said it. 

“Oh, I am up for it! I am so up for it!” he replied as he got out of his seat and took Lanie by the hand. He simply leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. By this time, Kate was out of her seat as well, and she was behind Lanie, rubbing her back and then she kissed her neck. “Let’s take this into the bedroom, okay?” Castle asked and the two ladies agreed. 

The bedside lamps were lit, and they gave the room a warm glow. Castle walked Lanie over to the bed, and when they were close, began to kiss her. Kate was behind Lanie, and unzipped her dress. As she unfastened it, she kissed the skin that she uncovered. Rick lifted his lips from Lanie’s, and stood back and watched as the dress fell to the floor. He helped Lanie step out of it. Kate undid her bra while Lanie pushed her panties down her legs. Rick was looking at her as she kicked her shoes off and said in a voice filled with awe, “Lanie you look beautiful!” He kissed her again and she moaned. 

“Damn Castle, we need to get you naked!” the ME replied and they all laughed. Kate undid his belt and pants, pushing them down his legs while Lanie unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off, and began to kiss Lanie again. She walked them backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, and they both went down. Kate saw they were wrapped up in each other, so she decided to get naked herself. Once she accomplished that, she joined them on the bed. 

Rick was now moving down Lanie’s body, kissing, licking and sucking as he went. When he got to the slight bump she now had, he stopped. He slowly touched her, caressing the bump and then he kissed it. And then he began to talk. “Hi baby, it’s Daddy. I love you so much already. You are so lucky, baby – your mom is sweet and loving,” he whispered, but both ladies could hear him. Kate had tears in her eyes because she remembered him talking to Hannah that way; Lanie’s tears were running down her cheeks. He kissed the bump one more time and moved down to her pussy.

He continued with his gentle touches. He kissed her inner thighs, gently separating her legs. He put his hands on her labia, spreading them open so he could lick her everywhere. Finally, Lanie spoke up. “Fuck, Castle, I need relief! Stop being so sweet and fucking do more than lick me, okay?” Kate started laughing at the hurt look on Castle’s face, and then she got close to him and pushed his head back to Lanie’s pussy. 

Rick Castle wasn’t a stupid man; when one woman told him to stop being so gentle, and the other woman in bed with you (who also happened to be your wife) pushed your head into her pussy, well, you do more than lick. He put his tongue inside her right before he put a finger inside her. He sucked on her thighs, leaving behind a love bite. He then moved his lips over her pussy and sucked as hard as he could. 

While Rick was attempting to satisfy Lanie with his mouth, tongue and fingers, Kate was sucking on her breasts. She pushed them together so she could move from one nipple to another, licking them and tugging on them. Lanie’s hands were on the back of Kate’s head, holding her close to her boobs. She started to moan and then started to curse. “Oh fuck Kate, keep doing that. Fuck Castle, you too! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m coming!” Kate sat back to watch as her friend threw her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. 

However, Rick kept up his assault on Lanie’s pussy. He had two fingers inside her, and as she came, he could feel her walls clinch around them. Her come was gushing out of her, and he swallowed as much as he could. He took his hand away from her pussy, and held it out to Kate. They both watched as Lanie came back to herself, and that was when Kate sucked his fingers clean, one by one. “Wow, Lanie, you taste good,” she told her friend. Rick positioned himself between Lanie’s legs. “Wait a minute, Rick, let me help you,” Kate said to her husband. She took his cock in her hand and ran it through Lanie’s wet folds, and then put it at her entrance. 

Rick took over from there. He had learned his lesson; he just entered her with one strong thrust. Kate rubbed Lanie’s clit as Rick pumped his dick in and out of her. He watched as Kate moved her hands to her own pussy, so he started to rub Lanie’s clit in slow circles as he continued to fuck her. He knew Kate was about to come – he could see the look in her eyes as she finger fucked herself – and he looked down at Lanie and saw she was close too. When he heard Kate scream out her climax, and then watched as Lanie came too, his penis erupted. After he felt the last of his come shoot out, he pulled out of Lanie, and landed on his back next to her. 

Kate saw his now softened penis, and she crawled over to him. She sucked it into her mouth, loving the taste of her best friend’s pussy on her husband’s cock. She let it slide out of her mouth, and then she licked the shaft over and over again, watching as it stiffened. She stopped licking and started to stroke it slowly. 

Lanie was now sitting up and watching as Kate licked and stroked Rick’s cock back to life. She was feeling satisfied and really wanted to reward him for how great she felt. “Kate,” she said, “is that cock nice and hard?” Kate grinned at her and nodded “yes”. Lanie continued, “Then I think Writer Man deserves a reward. Come over here and titty fuck me, sweetheart!” She laughed at the leer Castle managed as he duck walked across the bed. Kate came over as well, with a bottle of lube. She kissed Lanie on the lips, and then applied some lube to the skin between Lanie’s breasts.

“I don’t think we need to lube his cock,” she grinned at the other two. “Lots of natural lube there right now!” Rick grinned as he got closer to Lanie, and Kate pushed her breasts together. There was enough room for him to insert his cock and he thrust his hips so his cock moved up and down. Lanie managed to lick the crown a few times. Kate was able to use her thumbs to rub Lanie’s nipples.

Lanie moaned as she felt her climax move through her body. “Fuck Rick, I’m coming!” She collapsed on her back as Rick moved away from her. She watched him as he looked over at Kate, who was now rubbing her clit. “I want you to fuck your wife, Castle. Look at her – she’s ready for that cock!” Rick grinned as he saw Kate get on her back, and spread her legs. 

He didn’t waste any time; he thrust into Kate with one strong thrust. She wailed as he moved his cock in and out of her pussy, and she moved her fingers back to her clit. Lanie got up on her elbows so could watch as the couple fucked. Kate’s back arched off the bed as she got closer to her orgasm. “Right there, Rick, right there. I need your cock right there,” Kate moaned and cursed as Rick continued to fuck her. 

Rick watched as his wife’s body froze and then she screamed. He couldn’t hold back; his come hit her walls and he bellowed as he came. He collapsed on her for a minute and then rolled off to land between the two women. Lanie’s amused voice came from one side of him.

“Damn, you two are something else!” Then she began to laugh. Once Rick and Kate got their breathing under control, they joined in. “Thanks for the relief. I feel so much better!” She grinned as she got off the bed, gathered up her clothing, and headed off to the bathroom. When she came out, she was dressed. Kate and Rick were cuddled up in bed together. She walked over to the bed, and kissed first Kate and then Rick and then said, “Hey, I’m heading home. Thanks again!” 

Rick jumped out of bed and threw on his robe. “Let me call a car for you, Lanie,” he said quietly. Lanie knew he would be insulted if she turned it down, so she agreed. He went to grab his phone and walked out of the room to make the call. Lanie sat down in the chair and she and Kate grinned at each other. 

“Thanks again for sharing him, Kate. You are a lucky woman. But you know that, don’t you?” Lanie said. Kate just smiled and nodded her head. She did know. 

What she didn’t know at that moment was that evening created another Castle baby.


End file.
